


My Confidant

by PJHPGFSPNDWSHML4evah



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Miraculous Ladybug Week, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6212152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJHPGFSPNDWSHML4evah/pseuds/PJHPGFSPNDWSHML4evah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Adrien is looking for someone to talk to, and a certain blunette just happens to be there...</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Confidant

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Tumblr post/prompt by Miraculer (http://miraculer.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> Just a one-shot UwU

Here's the [original post](http://miraculer.tumblr.com/post/140769154814/ok-you-know-what-i-really-want-now-a-fic-where).

 

 

 

     It had to be today. Of all days that Adrien’s best friend, Nino, would be absent, it had to be today.

     Adrien never craved attention. but there were times that he just needed it. His father had reprimanded him earlier that morning for he was not able to attend one of his photoshoots. The reason was because he had to save Paris alongside his Lady. But of course, his father did not know that. He just really wanted someone to talk to, to rant to, to be his secret-keeper. 

 

     Time passed by without him noticing. Students were leaving the classroom until he was the last one left behind. But looking back, he saw his classmate Marinette still on her seat. As he looked at her, her face turned a shade of crimson.

 

     “He-hey there,” Adrien said (awkwardly) with a small wave. This seemed to make the girl’s face flush even more, if it were possible. She gave him a small smile.

 

     “Wh-why is the school-I mean you still here…oh wait! Not to be aski-I mean rude!- I was just asking,” Marinette blurted out. Adrien sighed.

 

     “I just…Marinette, we’re friends, right?”

 

     “Y-ye-yeah, I guess,” she replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck. The blush never left her face. Adrien sighed again.

 

     “I really need someone to talk to…and, well, I trust you,” he said, biting his lip nervously. Surprisingly, Marinette’s stature became more of a confident one. Her posture straightened and her face’s color lightened, but the blush was still there. She gave him a small reassuring smile.

 

     “Of course, Adrien. Cross my heart, I won’t tell a word to others,” she stated, making a cross over her chest.

 

     “Well, sorry if this’ll be a long ride. To be honest, I was kinda jealous when I was at your place. Your parents were so nice…” and so he began his story. Soon enough, he was entirely facing her, legs halfway up the chair, torso twisted to face his friend. Marinette listened intently the whole time, making small comments at times. 

 

     “I’m sure he’ll see how much effort you put into it, even if it takes time,” she reassured him after Adrien told her about his father. Adrien gave her a small grin.

 

     “There was actually one more thing I’d…uh, like to confess. This is actually something I’m not supposed to tell anyone, but since I trust you enough…well, here goes. I’m actually Chat Noir,” he blurted, making small gestures and movements with his hands. He didn’t look at Marinette yet, meaning he didn’t see her freeze in place with wide eyes.

 

     “I have this GIGANTIC CRUSH on Ladybug, and whenever I try to tell her, she just rubs it off and I really, really, really need a girl’s advice on this,” he finished, finally glancing at her only to find her with eyes as wide as saucers.

 

     “Yo-you, you-you-you, **YOU**! **CHAT NOIR**! **YOU**!” she exclaimed. Adrien gave a nervous chuckle.

 

     “Yeah, kinda unexpected-” he was cut off by Marinette doing something between a scream and a squeal.

 

     “YOU- **CHAT** -ADRIEN-YOU!” Her words remained incoherent as she stood up from her seat, finger pointed at Adrien’s nervous expression.

 

     “ **TIKKIII!!!** ” she exclaimed and Adrien saw a bright flash of pink light before Ladybug stood before him. Marinette was still screaming, and Adrien got up from his seat too and pointed at her, mind trying to cope up with newfound information. He too was screaming. 

 

 

     Well, that was absolutely unexpected.


End file.
